Animal Crossing: Mario Style
by birby6
Summary: 8 contestants compete on an Animal Crossing-like gameshow to win 1,000,000 coins. Who will win? Review to vote!
1. Episode 1: The Town

Disclaimer: I do not own Mario. I only own birby6, Ella, Blueytroopa, and the Eyeless Goomba

Animal Crossing: Mario Style

(We see birby6 on a big pedestal)

Birby6: Hello viewers and welcome to an Animal Crossing spoof worth posting…. Animal Crossing: Mario Style!

(The audience starts to leave)

Birby6: Ummmmm…. you get free pancakes!

(The audience returns)

Birby6: Here are the rules. I have 8 contestants with each of them unique….

Random Goomba: You don't think I'm unique!

Birby6: Who's the host here?

(The Goomba immediately shuts up)

Birby6: Thank you! As I was saying, we have 8 unique contestants that are going to be staying in the little town of Mushroom Town….

Random Goomba (same): Isn't that place nearly deserted?

Birby6: I thought I told you to shut up!

(The Goomba shuts up again)

Birby6: AS I WAS SAYING, they're going to stay in Mushroom Town unable to leave. Over a period of time, votes will be tallied up and one person will leave while another person moves in. This cycle will continue until we get to our FINAL WEEKS where people will get voted out but NO ONE ELSE will move in. The last one standing will get 1,000,000 coins plus an endless supply of pancakes!

Audience: Yay, pancakes!

Birby6: Without further ado, let me introduce the contestants.

Ella (the baby pink Yoshi)

Ella: I didn't want to be here, but when I heard there was an endless supply of pancakes I just had to do this!

Blueytroopa (the blue shelled paratroopa)

Blueytroopa: I'm doing this because Ella is here. We're best friends and I want to win this as much as she does.

Lemmy (owner of Lemmy's Land)

Lemmy: I'm the owner of Lemmy's Land so I should win! I'm doing this to support my old father.

Bowser: YOU THINK I'M OLD?!

Lemmy: Meep….

Eyeless Goomba (A non-eyed freak)

Eyeless Goomba: I'm doing this for the pancakes and….hey! I'm not a freak! Come here you stupid narrator! Change my bio back or I'll kick your….

(The Eyeless Goomba gets hit by an anvil)

Eyeless Goomba: Why me?!

Gourmet Guy (a fat, cake obsessed shy guy)

Gourmet Guy: Hey….This isn't my kitchen! You're not Chef Torte and….Oh look, cake! (chases after it and the cake is being carried by ants)

Toad (mushroom head)

Toad: I'm just here because birby6 adores me. I don't care about the money I just….

Gourmet Guy (off screen): Cake!

(Gourmet Guy runs over Toad at an attempt to catch the cake)

Toad: Why me?!

Eyeless Goomba: Hey, that's my line!

Ludwig (super smart koopa)

Ludwig: I'm birby6's favorite Koopling. It's my duty to win.

(pulls out an invention)

Ludwig: Also I'd like to introduce you to the Electromaster 5000! It can….

(It blows up)

Amazy Dayzee (super scared flower)

Amazy: I'm scared of being here! I'm scared of this game and I'm scared of winning! I'm also scared of being scared! Waaaah!

Birby6: Ok! Now that the contestants are here, it's time for them to settle in there homes. They should be here in Mushroom Town any minute now….

(5 hours later)

Birby6: Zzzzzzzzz….

(The cars finally come)

Birby6: Zz….Whuzat..what? Oh, you're finally here! What took you so long?

Ella: Packing.

Blueytroopa: Packing things in my shell.

Lemmy: My ball wouldn't fit in my suitcase

Eyeless Goomba: Trying to get in the car because I CAN'T SEE!

Gourmet Guy: Trying to pack CAKE! YAY!

Toad: I was saying my last words to Toadette.

Ludwig: One of my inventions blew up.

Amazy: I'm scared of this place!

Birby6: OK….Anyway, each of you will be living with another person since there is not enough houses in this village for each of you.

Everyone (but birby6): WHAT?!

Birby6: Don't worry! I put together a chart of who you'll be living with.

(birby6 shows them a chart)

1st house: Ella and Blueytroopa

2nd house: Lemmy and Ludwig

3rd house: The Eyeless Goomba and Toad

4th house: Gourmet Guy and Amazy

Ella: Yes! I'm with Blueytroopa!

Birby6: OK! Now I'll give you a few hours to settle in….

(Everyone leaves for their house except Amazy)

Birby6: Why aren't you leaving?

Amazy: I'm scared of houses!

Birby6: Get over there!

(birby6 has to drag Amazy to his house)

Birby6: Now that everyone is FINALLY AT THEIR HOUSE lets see what each of them are doing.

1st house

(We see Blueytroopa and Ella already unpacked and playing over two DSs)

Ella: I'm gonna win!

Blueytroopa: No you're not!

Ella: But I'm in first!

Blueytroopa: Man, I was distracted!

2nd house

(We see the house half unpacked)

Ludwig: Come on Lemmy! You have to at least help!

Lemmy: I can't! I need to update my website, Lemmy's Land!

Ludwig: You brought your laptop with you?

Lemmy: I ALWAYS bring my laptop with me.

(Ludwig comes over and destroys the laptop with a huge hammer)

Ludwig: Now you must help unpack.

Lemmy: Ok! (to himself) Good thing I always carry a backup.

3rd house

(We see the place a mess)

Toad: Eyeless Goomba! You unpacked in all the wrong places!

Eyeless Goomba: Well, if I had arms and COULD SEE this wouldn't be a problem!

Toad: You wanna fight big boy?

Eyeless Goomba: Bring it on fatty!

(censored due to keep this PG rated)

4th house

(We see nothing unpacked)

Gourmet Guy: Better get my cakes unpacked. YAY CAKE!

Amazy: I'm scared of cake

Gourmet Guy: Then you must die!

(Gourmet Guy beats up Amazy with a pitchfork)

Amazy: I'm scared of pitchforks!

Gourmet Guy: Then this will DEFINITLY hurt!

(Gourmet Guy continues to beat up Amazy)

Birby6: Well, that was Day 1 people! These segments will be composed in days, so lets get going to Day 2!

Day 2

(Everyone woke up normally, except Amazy who stayed up all night because he was scared of sleeping. Blueytroopa told Ella to get breakfast materials at the shop. Lemmy told Ludwig to get some cereal at the shop. Toad needed a new shirt so he's going to the clothes shop. As for Gourmet Guy, he's going to the town hall for some something….and cake)

With Ella….

(We see Ella walking to the shop and ends up meeting Ludwig at the entrance. When Ludwig was going to open the door, Ella kicks him out of the way)

Ludwig: What was that for?!

Ella: You were in my way!

(She goes in)

Ludwig: Geez. She's rude.

(He goes in as well. If you've played Animal Crossing, you'll know that the inside looks like the inside of Nook's Cranney. The owner is a Monty Mole with dark sunglasses)

Monty Mole: Oooooh, Customers! I haven't had a customer in ages!

Ella: ….OK.

(The Monty Mole goes over to greet the two customers)

Monty Mole: Hi, I'm Gerald! This is my shop Gerald's Cranney!

Ella: That's a stupid name.

Ludwig: You can't insult a shopowner!

Ella: I JUST DID.

Ludwig:….

(Ludwig ignores her and goes to get his stuff. Ella goes the opposite direction. Lets check on Ella….)

Ella: Lets see….breakfast materials….breakfast materials….

(She spots a frying pan)

Ella: Ooooh, these would be good for baking eggs! Hey Gerald, how much for the frying pan?

Gerald: 15 coins.

Ella: WHAT?! Make it 10!

Gerald: Sorry. If you don't have the money I'm afraid you can't buy it, but you can sell me something for it!

Ella: Hmmmmmmm…….

(She gets an idea. In a speed of light, she's back at the house)

Ella: Blueytroopa, I need your shell!

Blueytroopa: Huh? Hey!

(Ella takes Blueytroopa's shell and in a speed of light she's back at the store, shell in hand)

Gerald: WOW! A blue shell! I'll be glad to give you the frying pan for this!

Ella: Ok! Deal!

(They do the trade. Meanwhile, Ludwig is doing other things….)

Ludwig: I wonder what this contraption does.

(Ludwig presses a few buttons)

Machine: Welcome to Gerald's Point Machine. How may I help you?

Ludwig: ???

(Gerald comes over)

Gerald: Oh! I see you noticed my point machine!

Ludwig: What does it do?

Gerald: Well, for every purchase you make you earn points. The more points you have, the better the rewards!

Ludwig: Wow. That's impressive!

Gerald: Yeah, I know. Well, if you need me I'll be at the cash register.

(He leaves)

Ludwig: I need to make a better machine….

With Toad….

(We see Toad entering a clothes shop that has clothes everywhere. He then notices a Porcupo right is right in front of him)

The Porcupo: Hello! Welcome to the Prickly sisters! I'm Betty and Melissa is over at the sewing machine!

(Toad looks over and sees a Porcupo working on some shirts at a sewing machine)

Betty: If you need anything just ask!

(Toad then goes around skimping through all the clothes until a certain design catches his eyes)

Toad: Wow! Toadette will really like this!

Betty: Oh, that design? That was made by the last person that came here AGES ago.

Toad: You can make designs here?!

Betty: Of course! We even display them here so other people that are interested in your design can buy them!

Toad: Ok then! I would like to make a design!

Betty: That'll be 35 coins for supplies.

Toad: Good thing I have spare cash!

(He hands her the money and gets to work)

With Gourmet Guy….

(We see him entering the town hall. There are two windows in front of him and to his right is a garbage bin. At one of these windows is…. Doopliss. Yes, Doopliss. Why is he even here?

Doopliss: I work here now!

(OK. Anyway, Gourmet Guy goes up to Doopliss and smacks him in the face)

Doopliss: Ow! What was that for?

Gourmet Guy: I don't like you.

Doopliss: OK.

Gourmet Guy: Do you have any cake?

Doopliss: No.

Gourmet Guy: Shroom Cake?

Doopliss: No.

Gourmet Guy: Strange Cake?

Doopliss: No.

Gourmet Guy: Nutty Cake?

Doopliss: No.

Gourmet Guy: Then you're an enemy of mine. DIE!

(Gourmet Guy tackles Doopliss to the ground)

Gourmet Guy: I want my cake

Doopliss: I told you I have no cake!

Gourmet Guy: (in a demonic voice) Then you must perish….

(PG rated censor)

(The day went by as usual. Blueytroopa got a spare shell, Ella was busy playing Mario Party DS, Lemmy was busy with his website, the Eyeless Goomba stopped fighting with Toad, Gourmet Guy was busy being…. Gourmet Guy, Toad made an excellent design, Ludwig made a new invention, and Amazy stayed in the house in a fetal position because he's scared of everything. Then everyone got a letter….)

1st house

Blueytroopa: Hey Ella, we got a letter!

Ella: Really? Gimmie it.

(Ella swipes the letter from Blueytroopa's hands. Ella then starts to read it)

Ella: Yadda yadda yadda…. Cool!

Blueytroopa: What does it say?

Ella: Do I have to read it?

Blueytroopa: Gimmie that!

(Blueytroopa swipes it back)

Blueytroopa: Hmmmm…."Meet me at the Museum's Roost signed birby6"

Ella: This old, nearly deserted town has a museum?!

Blueytroopa: AMAZING!…. I'm bored. Want to get some cake?

Some voice: CAKE!

(Gourmet Guy crashes through the wall)

Ella: You're going to have to pay for that.

Gourmet Guy: AAH! THE POWER OF LOGIC!

(He faints)

Ella: (looks at him) He's weird.

Blueytroopa: Tell me about it.

(Everyone else reads their letters. Ludwig has to drag Lemmy to the museum because he won't get his butt off the computer. The Eyeless Goomba had a hard time getting there since he can't see. When everyone got to the entrance, Amazy came because birby6 threatened him; everyone went in/ They were greeted by an owl)

Owl: Hello! I'm Hoo, the museums curator.

Everyone (besides Hoo): ???

Hoo: I'm from Super Princess Peach.

Everyone (besides Hoo): ???

Hoo: Oh, just forget it. Anyway, welcome to the museum! Unfortunately, we lack contents for exhibits but we gladly accept donations! Our exhibits are paintings, insects, fossils, and fish. We also have an observatory upstairs where my sister, Hooty Hoo stays.

Everyone (besides Hoo): Zzzzzzzzzzz….

Hoo: WERE YOU EVEN LISTENING?!

(Everyone, including Amazy, wakes up and rapidly nods)

Hoo: the Roost is downstairs and….

(Everyone frantically runs downstairs before Hoo can give another speech, trampling Hoo in the process, except Amazy who Toad was dragging into the Roost)

Hoo: Why must this always happen to me?

(Inside the Roost was a bar with three stools to the right of the staircase. There was also a lone table with two chairs against wall to the left of the staircase. In the upper right corner, from the staircase point of view, was a lone stage with stage lights and a mike. On one of these stools at the bar was birby6, the Goomba, apparently drinking some hot cocoa)

Birby6: Huh? Oh, welcome! I didn't expect to see you this early!

Ludwig: You'll be surprised what we can do.

Birby6: Now you'll be wondering why you're here. It's quite simple. Every 2 days we will each meet here and see who leaves and who moves in. You can also come here for some coffee or hot cocoa for 20 coins. Believe me, it's worth it. It's made by non other than the world famous coffee maker, Coco the Pidgit!

(Everyone looks over to see Coco the Pidgit, apparently making coffee)

Coco: ….hi...

Everyone (except Coco): ???

Birby6: Don't worry, he doesn't talk much. Anyway, the one who leaves will be determined via Fanfiction review system. Only fanfiction users are the only ones who can vote.

(Awws can be heard)

Birby6: When I feel like it, I will check the reviews box for this story. Fanfiction users can only choose 1 person to be voted off. No more than 1! The one who gets the most votes WILL MOVE OUT and can't be brought on to this show again. On the positive side, another person will move in in place of the person moving out. This cycle will continue until we go to our FINAL WEEKS when people will move out but NO ONE ELSE will move in. The last one standing WILL WIN THIS GAME. Is everything clear?

(Everyone nods)

Birby6: OK! Without further ado, I will now view the review box.

(Viewers, you decide the outcome! Who will be voted out? Review this story explaining who you want out! Remember, only Fanfiction users are allowed to vote!)

**To be continued….**


	2. Episode 2: Crazy Blue's Tent

Animal Crossing: Mario Style

Birby6: I will now view the reviews box……

(He looks in the reviews box)

Birby6: First is from Kincin the Great.

_SO WHERE ARE MY PANCAKES_

Heh story humor  
Great start, and dont worry about not having so many reviews, it sometimes takes one to get started.

Also I want amazy out

WHO IS AFRAID OF CAKE

WELL EXCEPT PIE PEOPLE

Birby6: That's 1 vote for Amazy.

Amazy: I'm scared of votes!

Birby6: Too bad! Next is from Roxas plaid.

_UM Gourmet guy  
he scares me_

Birby6: 1 for Gourmet Guy.

Gourmet Guy: (gulp)

Birby6: Next is from Mr-Paper-Luigi-66

_Well this is looking good so far, but now the most important part:  
I want amazy out because I don't expect anything actually good happening with amazy_

Birby6: Now it's 2 votes for Amazy. Next is from Icefox425.

_So you let a Amayzee Dayzee in, but not an awesome character like Dimentio?...Really, Amazee Dayzees are wimps. Well, it's kind of funny ther way he is scared of everything..._

(OK. Anyway, Gourmet Guy goes up to Doopliss and smacks him in the face)  
Doopliss: Ow! What was that for?  
Gourmet Guy: I don't like you.  
Doopliss: OK.  
Gourmet Guy: Do you have any cake?  
Doopliss: No.  
Gourmet Guy: Shroom Cake?  
Doopliss: No.  
Gourmet Guy: Strange Cake?  
Doopliss: No.  
Gourmet Guy: Nutty Cake?  
Doopliss: No.  
Gourmet Guy: Then you're an enemy of mine. DIE!  
(Gourmet Guy tackles Doopliss to the ground)  
Gourmet Guy: I want my cake  
Doopliss: I told you I have no cake!  
Gourmet Guy: (in a demonic voice) Then you must perish...

XD That's my favorite part of the chapter. I think my vote for who will be voted out is for Toad...He really hasn't done anything entertaining at all. I'm sure he will be glad to go back to Toadette.

~Icefox425 =)

Birby6: That's one vote for Toad.

Toad: (sweats)

Birby6: Last vote is from Marshy301

_Ludwig to go!!_

Birby6: Now that's one for Ludwig. Here's the results.

Amazy: 2

Gourmet Guy: 1

Toad: 1

Ludwig: 1

Birby6: Sorry about this, but Amazy is the first one to go.

Amazy: I'm scared of being voted out!

Birby6: Too bad. Goombario, bring in the cannon!

(Goombario brings in a huge cannon)

Birby6: Now get in.

Amazy: I'm scared of cannons!

(birby6 drags Amazy inside)

Birby6: Now, FIRE!

(Goombario fires the cannon, sending Amazy into the distance)

Ludwig: Where did he go?

Birby6: He went to a "magical place"

At the "magical place"

(We see Amazy crashing through a window. Bowser comes in)

Bowser: My perfect window!

(He notices Amazy)

Bowser: ROAR!

Amazy: I'm scared of roaring!

Back with birby6.…

Birby6: It's a shame we had to lose Amazy, but the good news is that a new guy is moving in his place!

Everyone besides birby6: Who?

Birby6: I'll show you! Come on in………Gonzales Jr!

(We see Gonzales Jr come in through the staircase since they're still at the Roost)

Ella: O_O (thinking) He's dreamy….

Birby6: Gonzales Jr will be staying in place of Amazy, so he'll move in with Gourmet Guy.

Ella: Aw man.

Birby6: That's all we have for tonight! Time to go back to your homes!

(Everybody goes back to their home. Lemmy had to do a few updates before going to bed, and as for Ella, she kept thinking about how Gonzales Jr looked so cute)

Day 3

(Everyone woke up regularly. Let's check with Ludwig and Lemmy…)

Ludwig: (yawns)

(Ludwig stumbles out of bed and walks slowly into the kitchen. He was astonished to find Lemmy asleep with his head on his laptop. Ludwig had to whack him with his hammer he had earlier to wake him up)

Ludwig: What have you been doing?!

Lemmy: Working on Lemmy's Land!

Ludwig: You stayed here all night?! I thought you went to bed!

Lemmy: You'll be surprised what clones can do!

Ludwig: -_- I'm going to the Roost to get some hot cocoa. You coming?

Lemmy: Only if you let me bring my laptop.

Ludwig: (rolls his eyes) Ok. You may bring your laptop.

Lemmy: Yay!

(Ludwig and Lemmy leave the house, going to the museum. When they get there they find Gourmet Guy sitting at a table, barely since he's so fat, apparently waiting for his order)

Coco: ……mousse cake ready…..

(Coco gives Gourmet guy his order)

Gourmet Guy: Oh boy! (starts scarfing down his food)

Ludwig: Hey Coco, can you make me some hot chocolate?

Coco: ……coming right up….

(Coco goes away to get his order)

Ludwig: Ok Lemmy! I got my…..hey, Where's Lemmy?

With Lemmy….

(We see Lemmy getting a spy suit on, getting in a helicopter, and flying away. Another Lemmy sees this…)

Lemmy: Who is that freak?

(He walks away, only to run into a blue tent.)

Lemmy: Well, looks like Crazy Blue is at it again!

???: Who?

(Lemmy turns around to see Ella)

Lemmy: Crazy Blue. Everyone knows him!

Ella: ???

Lemmy: Basically, he's a furniture salesman.

Ella: Oh!

(They go inside. When inside, they see the tent is nearly deserted with 4 pieces of furniture displaying. Next to a piece of furniture is a blue Piranha Plant sticking out of a pot, and next to him is….Gonzales Jr?)

Blue Piranha Plant: Hello, and welcome to Crazy Blue's! I'm the owner, Crazy Blue!

Lemmy: Wow, your furniture seems rare!

Crazy Blue: You bet it is!

Gonzales Jr: (notices Ella) Hey Ella, I didn't know you had a membership!

Ella: Yeah, I do! I love this….place.

Gonzales Jr: How many coins do you have?

Ella: ……six.

Goombario (he's the cameraman): HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Ella: Come here, Goombario!

(Ella beats Goombario up so badly that it is too violent to show our PG rated viewers)

Goombario: Ow….

Ella: (Turns back around) You were saying?

Lemmy: O_O

Crazy Blue: O_O

Gonzales Jr: O_O

Ella: Don't worry, I only beat him up!

Everyone besides Ella: Oh!

Ella: Sheesh!

(Blueytroopa comes in the tent)

Blueytroopa: There you are Ella! I have been looking everywhere for you! Don't wander off like that!

Ella: Sorry, I was shopping!

Blueytroopa: But you only have six coins!

Ella: So?

Cut to Lemmy….

Lemmy: O_O

(We see Lemmy eyeing what appears to be the Mona Lisa. Crazy Blue comes over to him.)

Crazy Blue: I see you noticed my Mona Lisa.

Lemmy: Wow, I always wanted the Mona Lisa! How much is it?

Crazy Blue: 500 coins.

Lemmy: Since my website is so popular, why not?

(Lemmy hands over 500 coins)

Crazy Blue: The painting is yours.

Lemmy: Yes! This will look great in my room! Wait, my instincts are kicking in….

(He remembers what Hoo said about donating items)

Lemmy: Whoa, I better give this too Hoo!

(In a speed of light, Lemmy's in the museum in front of Hoo with the Mona Lisa)

Lemmy: Hoo, I want to donate this painting!

(Hoo inspects it)

Hoo: It's a fake.

Lemmy: WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S A FAKE?!

Hoo: It's……not……real!

Lemmy: I'm going to ban Crazy Blue from all submissions!

(Lemmy runs out of the museum toward Crazy Blue's tent in rage. Crazy Blue notices Lemmy is coming….)

Crazy Blue: Uhhhhhh……store closed!

(Crazy Blue Kicks Ella, Gonzales Jr, and Blueytroopa out of the tent. Gonzales Jr just brushes himself off and goes away)

Ella: He's so manly…..

Lemmy: (banging against the door) Come out! Come out so I can ban you from all submissions!

Ella: I can help!

(Ella pulls out the Eyeless Goomba and uses him as a battering ram to get through the door)

Eyeless Goomba: Why….

Ella: Shut up.

(They find the tent nearly deserted with everything gone, except for a notecard on the floor. Blueytroopa goes up to read it)

Blueytroopa: Out to lunch?

(Parakarry comes in)

Parakarry: Mail call!

(Blueytroopa takes the letter while Parakarry heads out. Blueytroopa reads it)

Blueytroopa: "Be prepared for something?"

Lemmy: Prepared for what?

Blueytrropa: It doesn't say.

Ella: Aw man, I wanted to go on a date with Gonzales Jr!

(Everyone looks at Ella)

Ella: Uh, I mean ok!

(For those of you that are curious what everyone else did all day, here's a recap. The Eyeless Goomba was reading a book on how to see with psychic powers until Ella used him as a battering ram. Ludwig was working on some new invention, Toad was working at the Prickly sisters, as for Gourmet Guy….he ate Mousse cakes all day at the Roost. Speaking of the Roost, it seems everyone has finally has finally made it there with no birby6 around, although we do see Gourmet Guy, fainted from eating too many Mousse cakes)

Gourmet Guy: Ohhhhhhhh……

Toad: (ignoring him) Hey, where's birby6?

Eyeless Goomba: Well, from what I heard, birby6 got Paper Mario: the Thousand Year Door. He's been playing it ever since.

Ella: (rolls her eyes)

(Ella goes behind Coco's counter and into the back room where birby6 is playing his Wii)

Birby6: Amazing! Mixing an Egg Bomb with a Coconut Bomb makes Zess Dynamite! Who knew!

Ella: -_-

(Ella drags birby6 back into the Roost)

Birby6: Ella, you made me not save!

Ella: Who cares? You wanted to tell us something!

Birby6: Oh yeah! Contestants, we're having a new segment to out game show…..challenges!

Everyone besides birby6: What?!

Birby6: Every two days, we'll do a new challenge. The one who wins will get immunity for the round and can't be voted out. Everyone clear?

(The contestants nod)

Birby6: ok, now the first challenge is simple. Take it away……Chuck Quizmo!

Everyone besides birby6: Huh?

(Soon, everything turns into a quiz stage. Chuck Quizmo comes in.)

Chuck: Welcome to the 68th annual quiz off!

(We see an audience full of Goombas in the stands)

Audience: Yeah!

Chuck: I'm the host, Chuck Quizmo!

Audience: Yeah!

Chuck: And my lovely assistant, Vanna T!

(Vanna T waves to the crowd)

Audience: Yeah!

Chuck: Vanna T, will you please explain the rules?

Vanna T: Ok!

(Vanna T goes over to the contestants who apparently are behind podiums with a white board on them)

Vanna T: Here are the rules. Everyone will be given a question and you will have 10 seconds to answer. You will write the answers on the white board you have. Each right answer gets a point. First to 3 points wins! Does everyone understand?

(The contestants nod)

Vanna T: Goo. I will now signal Chuck Quizmo to begin.

(She signals Chuck Quizmo)

Chuck: Ok, time for the first question! Who was Mario's first partner in Rougeport?

(Everyone writes down their answers)

Ella: (random scribbles)

Blueytroopa: Goombario

Lemmy: Goombella

Gourmet Guy: Mousse cake

Eyeless Goomba: Goombella

Gonzales Jr: Blooey

Ludwig: Goombella

Toad: Goombario

Chuck: The correct amswer is Goombella. Lemmy, Ludwig, and the Eyeless Goomba get a point.

Lemmy: 1

Ludwig: 1

Eyeless Goomba: 1

Lemmy: Wait, How can the Eyeless Goomba write?

Eyelss Goomba: I learned psychic powers!

Chuck: Question 2. Who did Goombella tattle on to show her Tattle ability?

Ella: (random scribbles)

Blueytrropa: Goomther

Lemmy; McGoomba

Gourmet Guy: Nutty Cake

Eyeless Goomba: Goomther

Gonzales Jr: Goom Goom

Ludwig: Goomther

Toad: Goomfry

Chuck: The correct answer is Goomther. Blueytrropa, the Eyeless Goomba, and Ludwig get a point.

Blueytroopa: 1

Lemmy: 1

Eyeless Goomba: 2

Ludwig: 2

Chuck: What's with Ella, Gourmet Guy, and their answers anyway?

Blueytroopa: Well, Ella can't write.

Chuck: Then she's automatically out.

Ella: Darn it!

Gourmet Guy: And I love cake!

Chuck: That answers my question. Question 3. What is the name of the Bandit that stole Goomther's credit card?

Blueytroopa: Eddie

Lemmy: Murphy

Gourmet Guy: Shroom Cake

Eyeless Goomba: Larson

Gonzales Jr: Marty

Ludwig: Larson

Toad: John

Chuck: The answer is Larson. The Eyeless Goomba and Ludwig get a point.

Lemmy: 1

Blueytroopa: 1

Ludwig: 3

Eyeless Goomba: 3

Chuck: Whoa, we have a tie! Time to go to our lightning round!

Bring in the buzzer Vanna T!

(Vanna T brings in a buzzer)

Chuck: The correct one to ring the buzzer and answer the question will win!

(Ludwig and the Eyeless Goomba ready for the buzzer)

Chuck: The question is…..what do you need to open the Thousand Year Door?

Ludwig: (thinking) This is so easy since I did tons of research and….

Blueytroopa: Logic, it burns!

(Blueytoopa catches on fire and has to do the stop, drop, and roll technique to put it out. Some of the fire gets on Ludwig, making him do the same, giving the Eyeless Goomba a big chance to ring the buzzer, which he does)

Eyeless Goomba: The Crystal Stars!

Chuck: Correct! We have a winner!

(The crowd cheers. Everything then changes back to the Roost setting)

Ludwig: How did you know I was thinking logic, Blueytroopa?

Blueytroopa: I know everything!

Birby6: Congrats Eyeless Goomba! You get immunity!

Eyeless Goomba: Yay!

Birby6: Time for me to tally the votes….

**Viewers, a new feature is added to this story! You now have the opportunity to choose who gets eliminated AND the one who moves in their place, so send in reviews people!**

**To be continued….**


	3. Episode 3: Fireworks Panic

Animal Crossing: Mario Style

Birby6: Time for reviews!

(The Roost soon gets dark, and torches get lit up)

Ludwig: When did you get the torches?

Birby6: I got them at the angry mob convention yesterday!

Lemmy: They have angry mob conventions?

Birby6: They apparently do!

Blueytroopa: I have to write that down somewhere….

(She gets a marker and starts writing on her arms)

Birby6: First review is from dragon19kyoshi

_Lemmy must go because he did a nice job so Lemmy is my vote and replacing him is Roy Koopa!_

Birby6: One vote for Lemmy.

Lemmy: Remind me to ban him from my website once we're done with this.

Birby6: Next is from laguzgirl13.

_Ok, so this story is pretty good so funny, for , I vote that ludwig could be a bit more like a compatition, though,and that would make it much , the person that should leave is 's a the person that should move in is Luigi, 'couse Luigi's awesome._

Birby6: One vote for Ludwig!

Ludwig: Retard? I'm defiantly not one! Don't you see I'm a genius here?

Birby6: She probably doesn't see that in you. Next is from Marshy301.

_Brilliant story!_

Still want ludwig to go and I want Petey Piranha to move in!

Birby6: Two for Ludwig!

Ludwig: I'm so suing these voters.

Birby6: Last is from Cosmo4ever.

_UPDATE! And the Eyeless Goomba should leave, I'm tired of him complaining... Move in... Luigi!_

Birby6: One for the Eyeless Goomba!

Eyeless Goomba: (gulps)

Birby6: Aaaaannnddd…..that's it! Here are the results!

Eyeless Goomba: 1

Lemmy: 1

Ludwig: 2

Birby6: I'm so sorry Ludwig, but you're the next one to go. Bring it in, Goombario!

(Goombario brings in the cannon.)

Ludwig: What? How can I lose? I'm one of the smartest beings alive! My IQ is above average, I know air is made of oxygen and nitrogen, I know that….

Blueytroopa: Logic, it burns!

(Blueytroopa catches on fire and has to do the stop, drop, and roll technique to put it out. Some of the fire gets on Ludwig, making him roll into the cannon.)

Ludwig: I'm calling my lawyers about this!

(Ludwig get launched to the "Magical place")

Bowser: I'm glad I fixed up that window!

(Ludwig crashes through Bowser's window, and looks up)

Ludwig: You wouldn't hurt your own son now, would you?

Bowser: ROAR!

Ludwig: AAAH!

(Back with everyone else)

Birby6: Hopefully Ludwig doesn't actually sue us.

Toad: So who's moving in?

Birby6: Good question. Reviewers voted, and I chose…..

(They see a figure come into the Roost)

Lemmy: Oh no, not him.

(It looked like a Koopa, but it was wearing dark sunglasses. It also looked like he was working out at the gym, since others could see muscles. Others also noticed he had a pink shell)

Birby6: People, meet Roy Koopa! He'll be moving into Lemmy's house.

Lemmy: My nightmare is beginning.

Roy: Hello wimps! I'll be winning this competition, or I'll pound into the Beanbean Kingdom!

Birby6: Such enthusiasm, huh?

(Everyone is speechless)

Roy: They are all shunned with my perfection!

Ella: I'm not.

Roy: WHAT DID YOU SAY, WIMP?

(Roy raises a fist at Ella)

Ella: Did you just call me a wimp?

Roy: Heck yeah!

(Ella lunges at Roy and they get into a fistfight, and due to this being PG rated, we had to censor it out)

Birby6: Goombario, do something!

(Goombario goes to break them up, but he gets dragged into the fight)

Birby6: I need to get better security.

(Gonzales Jr decides to break them up, so he…..whistles?)

Toad: What are you doing?

Gonzales Jr: Wait for it….

(Birby6 realizes what he's trying to do)

Birby6: No, no! Not in the studio! Anywhere but here! NOOOOO!

(Just then, thousands of Yoshis flood the studio, and start breaking up the fight between Ella and Roy. They both find Ella and Roy unconscious. After this, the Yoshis leave, and most of the studio's equipment is destroyed)

Birby6: My studio, is RUINED! Where will I get the money to get new equipment?

Lemmy: You can rob a bank.

Birby6: I just might do that. Everyone, back to your homes, while I find out a way to get some money for the studio.

(Everyone goes back to their homes. Blueytroopa and Lemmy carry Roy and Ella with them, and Birby6 tries to wake Goombario up)

Day 4

(Toad got up early, and so did the Eyeless Goomba. The two were bonding a friendship, since they both shared the same house. They walked outside, and met Gourmet Guy, who joined them. They went into the Town Hall, where they all see Doopliss on crutches)

Doopliss: Hope I never see that luna…..

(He notices Gourmet Guy)

Doopliss: Oh no.

Gourmet Guy: My archenemy!

(Gourmet Guy lunges at Doopliss, and starts attacking him. Toad and the Eyeless Goomba ignore them though, and notice an old monkey sitting on a rocking chair. He had a white beard, and was holding a cane)

Monkey: THERE YOU ARE! I've been waiting for you whippersnappers!

Toad and the Eyeless Goomba: What?

Monkey: I need someone to help with the fireworks show tonight!

Toad: Fireworks show?

Monkey: Yup, we're having one tonight! Can you boys be in charge?

Toad and Eyeless Goomba: You can count on us, Mr. Monkey!

Monkey: It's Cranky Kong! Now you whippersnappers get ready!

(Toad and the Eyeless Goomba head out, and Gourmet Guy is still beating up Doopliss as they leave. While they did this in here, someone was lurking in the shadows…)

?: Fireworks show? I just might spruce things up a bit….

(Recap: Ella was plotting some sort of scheme for Roy, Toad and the Eyeless Goomba were setting up fireworks for tonight, Blueytroopa was playing on her DS, Gourmet Guy beat up Doopliss for hours, and nobody knows where Roy, Gonzales Jr, and Lemmy are. Soon enough, it was nighttime and the show was about to start. Everyone except Lemmy, Roy, the Eyeless Goomba, and Toad were there, waiting for the show to start.)

Blueytroopa: I heard this was going to be one of the best shows yet!

Ella: I find it romantic!

(She scoots closer to Gonzales Jr, who doesn't even notice her.)

Gourmet Guy: I hope one forms in the shape of a cake!

Meanwhile with the fireworks handlers….

Toad: Everything is all set?

Eyeless Goomba: You bet! Having psychic powers made me able to see clearly again!

Toad: Ok, we set off the fireworks at the count of three.

Eyeless Goomba: Fine with me!

(Toad lights up a match.)

Toad: One….

Eyeless Goomba: Two….

Both: THREE!

(Toad lights the fuse, and when the fireworks were about to set off, and clown face comes out.)

Eyeless Goomba: What? These must be phony fireworks, because these are jack-in-the-boxes!

Toad: Then where are the real ones?

(As if on cue, a firework hits Toad on his face, causing him to scream and run around looking for water to douse the flames.)

Eyeless Goomba: What the….

(Then, the Eyeless Goomba suddenly finds himself riding on a firework, soaring into the night.)

Eyeless Goomba: AAAAAAAAAHH!

With the others…

(The others noticed the Eyeless Goomba in the sky, screaming like a baby.)

Ella: Why didn't I think about doing that to Goombario?

Goombario (the cameraman): Hey!

Ella: Shut up.

Gonzales Jr: Something must be wrong with the fireworks!

Blueytroopa: What are we supposed to do about it?

?: Cower and run!

(The others look and see Roy, with an arm full of fireworks, and getting ready to launch them.)

Ella: Why are YOU doing this?

Roy: I wanted to have some fun, and why not enjoy launching fireworks? This is a great way to eliminate my competition!

(He then starts launching fireworks like a madman, laughing while doing this. Gourmet Guy, Gonzales Jr, and Blueytroopa head for cover, but Ella is the only one that stays behind.)

Ella: I'm not going to let you ruin my competition!

(She runs up to Roy while he launches more fireworks, and dodges them matrix style. Then, since she is a Yoshi, eats all of the fireworks. Roy was raging mad at this.)

Roy: Good thing I saved the best for last!

(He then pulls out a HUGE firework, one that looks like a bomber plane missile. He launches it, and then it hits the town hall, causing it to go in flames. Luckily, no one was inside.)

Ella: You maniac!

Roy: Who cares? I want to win this competition, and you must do ANYTHING to win.

(Ella and Roy get in a fistfight…again. Meanwhile, the others were trying to put out the flames around the town hall. Toad was throwing dirt, Gonzales Jr spewed water, Blueytroopa flapped her wings to get gusts of air, and Gourmet Guy…was trying to eat the fire.)

Gonzales Jr: You can't eat a fire!

Gourmet Guy: I know I will! It will probably taste spicy.

(Just then, the Eyeless Goomba, who was still on the firework, landed right behind Gourmet Guy, causing the firework he was riding on to explode. This startled Gourmet Guy, as he jumped right on top of the burning building, and since he has a lot of fat, the flames were extinguished.)

Eyeless Goomba: (very dizzy) What did I miss?

(With Ella and Roy, Ella managed to pin Roy against a tree, where Goomba guards came and tied him up. Birby6 then appeared to everyone.)

Birby6: I see you managed to burn the entire town. Way to go.

Toad: It wasn't our fault! Roy stole the fireworks, and launched them everywhere!

Birby6: True, and due to standards and lawsuits though, Roy will still be in this game.

(Most of the contestants frowned at that, especially Ella. Lemmy then appears.)

Lemmy: Hey guys. What did I miss?

Gonzales Jr: WHERE WERE YOU THROUGH THIS WHOLE ORDEAL?

Lemmy: Updating my website. Why?

(Everyone put an angry face on.)

Birby6: By the way, since we basically have no money for a challenge, I'm giving immunity to Gourmet Guy for saving the town hall.

Ella: WHAT? I stopped Roy!

Birby6: I know, but I feel Gourmet Guy did better.

(One of Ella's eyes twitches.)

Birby6: Also, since all your houses got burned down, you'll all be moving into the city!

(The contestants cheer.)

Birby6: You'll get a whole new experience there. Also, since the Roost was burned down, we're doing the reviews box here. We also better hurry before the cops come.

Blueytroopa: You robbed a bank, didn't you?

Birby6: …maybe.

(The contestants roll their eyes.)

Birby6: Time for the REVIEWS BOX!

(Birby6 gets out the reviews box.)

**Thank you dragon19kyoshi for suggesting Roy!**

**Here's what other people suggested to move in:**

**Luigi: He got a higher vote count, but Roy got me for some reason. I might do him later, since he has a huge fan base.**

**Petey Piranha: I seriously love this guy, as I love to play him in Double Dash, but I thought this episode would be a lot better if Roy was in, because he seems like a good person to have in show like this.**

**Also, it is time again to vote off someone and for one to move in! Remember to say in your review who you want out, and who you want in. **

**Birby6 out!**


	4. Episode 4: City Dayz

Animal Crossing: Mario Style

Birby6: Reviews time, reviews time, open it to see what's inside!

Lemmy: I think you're going insane.

Birby6: Nah, that's just me. Review number one is from dragon19kyoshi

_Another great chapter and another person must go and come. Now let's get rid of... Gonzales Jr. and replacing him is... Luigi._

Birby6: One vote for Gonzales Jr!

Ella: NOOOOO!

(Everyone stares at Ella)

Ella: Um, pancakes?

Everyone: YAY PANCAKES!

Ella: Phew.

Birby6: Next is from laguzgirl13

_XD This is stinking hilareous! Ella can really make me crack up. I vote out Toad cause he bores me, and I vote that Boo comes in next. :p I can't wait for an update!_

Birby6: One vote for Toad!

Toad: (shakes)

Birby6: This from bomrocks23!

_I was just skimming through fanfictions until i saw this, and this is HILARIOUS TO THE POWER OF TEN! I want Roy out and Luigi to move in. My favorite contestant is Eyeless Goomba! Please update Please. !_

Birby6: And one for Roy!

Roy: I'm going to get this bomrocks23!

Birby6: Here's one from Littlegirlatheart.

_I think I may be too late to be counted(Maybe not)  
But I want toad gone! He ISN'T. DOING. ANYTHING. He is UNINTERESTING,the greatest mortal failing._

And I would normally want Bowser Junior in, but then this would just be all koopalings, so I vote...Ummm.. Oh Just let Luigi in, he was robbed last chapter.

Birby6: Another for Toad!

Toad: How am I uninteresting? I'm not like those other Toads out there!

Birby6: Last one is from trappedinthefayz!

_Amazing story._

I would like ella to move out because she is not that move i think luigi. Best mario charachter ever

Birby6: Last one is for Ella!

(Ella's eye twitches. She leaps out of the story, socks trappedinthefayz, then goes back into the story, satisfied)

Ella: (thinking) How's THAT for uninteresting!

Birby6: And that's it! Let's see the standings!

**Gonzales Jr: 1**

**Toad: 2**

**Roy: 1**

**Ella: 1**

Birby6: Sorry Toad, but you're eliminated.

Toad: Dang it!

Birby6: Bring in the cannon Goombario!

(He does. Toad gets in, and he fires to the "Magical Place")

Bowser: If that window breaks one more time…

(Toad comes crashing through the window)

Bowser: You have got to be kidding me!

Toad: Um, hi?

Bowser: ROAR!

Toad: AAAAAHHHH!

(Back with the others…)

Birby6: Another day, another loss. Oh well, time for you guys to meet the guy moving in!

(A man in green appears next to him. It was non other than…)

Lemmy: Luigi?

Luigi: You bet!

Eyeless Goomba: OH MY GOSH, IT'S THE FAMOUS LUIGI! I'M YOUR BIGGEST FAN!

(Luigi blushes)

Ella: Wait, what's the famous Luigi doing in this show?

Luigi: Well, I want to prove that I'm not inferior to Mario. I'm not going to be in his shadow once I win this game!

Birby6: Nice. Plus, you're just in time to move into the city!

(A bus comes in and crashes into a tree)

Blueytroopa: Who's driving the bus?

(A Paratroopa wobbles out. He has an eye patch on his right eye, and looks like he's drunk)

Paratroopa: What did you say about bunions?

Gourmet Guy: You're letting a drunk Paratroopa drive us to the city?

Birby6: We're low on budget okay? I'll meet you at the city!

(The contestants get in the bus. Gourmet Guy has trouble getting in, but eventually gets inside)

Paratroopa: To the cider mill we go!

(He drives away in an erratic manner. Everyone is holding on to their seats so they don't get hit. Once they arrive in the city, he crashes into a nearby gate)

Paratroopa: Potatoes!

(Everyone on the bus is a little shaken up, but everyone manages to get off the bus. Seeing the city, it looked pretty average for a city. Lemmy goes into a seemingly abandoned building, Ella and Blueytroopa stay in the city square, Luigi heads off to a building with an odd Buzzy Beetle in front of it, Roy heads off to a theater area, Gourmet Guy is sitting being…Gourmet Guy, Gonzales Jr. heads to a clothes shop, and the Eyeless Goomba heads into a mystical building in a corner)

With Lemmy…

(Lemmy starts knocking on the door)

?: Whoa there! Do you have a membership?

Lemmy: Membership?

?: Yup, because you need to have one to get in this joint! We don't want any cops coming or anything.

Lemmy: Come on, can't you just let it slide this once?

?: Sorry stranger, but you must have one to come in.

(Lemmy starts to leave with his head down, but…didn't he hear that voice before? He starts to think of possible candidates, when it came to him…)

Lemmy: It's…HIM!

(He ran back to the door and tore it down in pure anger. Right in the room was Lemmy's eternal enemy…)

Crazy Blue: …

(Lemmy's eyes were bloodshot, and smoke was coming out of his nostrils)

Crazy Blue: Ummmmm…can't we just let the painting scam go already?

(Lemmy pulls out a rifle)

Crazy Blue: I guess not.

Lemmy: PAYBACK TIME, BUDDY!

(He chases Crazy Blue around the entire room, trying to shoot for the head. He does end up shooting a few of Crazy Blue's possessions as well)

With Ella…

(We see Doopliss, on a wheelchair with many casts on, come in with a cart full of balloons)

Doopliss: I'm finally, ow, away from that, ow, fat freak at last! All I have to do is, ow, sell this junk and not, ow, move a muscle!

(Ella and Blueytroopa go near him)

Doopliss: Hello little, ow, Yoshi. Do you want, ow, anything?

Ella: (acting cute) Can I have a pink balloon that resembles a Yoshi?

Doopliss: Coming, ow, right up!

(He looks into his cart, and he notices he has none)

Doopliss: Sorry little baby, but I seem to be, ow, all out.

(Ella's eye twitches, then she lunges on Doopliss, knocking him off his wheelchair. She proceeds to punch his face)

Ella: I WANT A PINK BALLOON! I WANT A PINK BALLOON!

Doopliss: I'm all out! Why can't you just accept that?

(Just as Ella proceeded to smash Doopliss' face against the pavement, Blueytroopa comes in)

Blueytroopa: Ella, I got snow cones!

Ella: Yay, snow cones!

(She gets off of Doopliss and runs to Blueytroopa, leaving Doopliss on the ground with a black eye and many broken bones)

Doopliss: At least she's gone…

(Gourmet Guy comes up to him)

Doopliss: Darn it.

Gourmet Guy: YOU WILL PAY FOR NOT LIKING CAKE!

(Gourmet Guy picks up Doopliss' wheelchair then proceeds to whack him with it)

With Luigi…

(Luigi goes up to an odd Buzzy Beetle in a corner)

Buzzy Beetle: Well, well, well, look who I get to meet again.

Luigi: Do I know you?

Buzzy Beetle: Oh you do my friend…

(Luigi looks at the Buzzy Beetle. He has a green shell with a wrench on top of it)

Luigi: I'm sorry, you don't ring a bell.

Buzzy Beetle: DANGIT, I'M TORQUE! I'M THE BUZZY BEETLE THAT TAGGED ALONG WITH YOU IN THE WAFFLE KINGDOM BECAUSE YOU WRECKED MY CAR!

(Luigi thinks for a moment)

Luigi: Oh, now I remember!

Torque: It's because of you that I'm doing business here!

Luigi: What?

Torque: I'm trying to come up with enough money to repair my car, so I'm running a "shining" business in this city. I shine shoes, shells, and others stuff for 2 coins each.

Luigi: So I guess since you hate me, you won't let me use your service?

Torque: Actually, I want to everyone to know about my business, so I have to spread the word around. The only way I'll do that is by serving customers, even if I hate them.

Luigi: Okay then, could you shine my shoes then?

Torque: Only if you give me 2 coins.

(Luigi reaches into his pocket, pulls out 2 coins, and gives them to Torque)

Torque: Good, now don't move while I work!

(Luigi obeys, refusing to move his legs. Torque gets out a washcloth, puts it on his wrench, then proceeds to shine Luigi's shoes. After a few minutes, Luigi 's shoes are so clean, he could see his reflection in them)

Luigi: Whoa, not bad for shoe shining.

Torque: Thanks. Come back when you need to, okay?

(Luigi nods, then heads off to the other buildings)

Torque: Maybe I should have told him about the "Everyone hates you" message I put on the bottom of his shoes…nah!

With Roy…

(Roy ends up in a theatre area, and notices a Shy Guy operating an admission booth)

Shy Guy: Hello there sir! Would you like a ticket for seeing the comedian Mr. Funnybones?

Roy: That name sounds like crap.

Shy Guy: Hey, I'm just the guy that gives away tickets for the show, not some sort of critic! Do you want a ticket or not?

Roy: …Fine.

Shy Guy: 3 coins please.

(Roy reaches into his shell and give the Shy Guy 3 coins. The Shy Guy gives Roy a ticket in return)

Shy Guy: Enjoy the show!

(Roy gives the Shy Guy a mean look, then heads inside the theatre. Luigi comes in and goes to the Shy Guy soon after)

Luigi: I heard a comedian was doing a show here. Can I see him?

Shy Guy: Sure! 3 coins please.

(Luigi hands the Shy Guy 3 coins then enters. The theatre is pretty small compared to others, and it only had 3 rows of 5 seats. The stage was pretty small as well, as it looked like it could only fit 1 person at a time)

Luigi: Whoa, small theatre.

(Luigi finds a seat next to Roy, who was in the middle row, and sits next to him)

Roy: Hey, what're you doing here?

Luigi: I heard there was a comedian in this place, and I wanted to check him out.

Roy: Just because I'm not with my dad right now doesn't mean you should follow me around!

Luigi: You must do something besides trying to take over the Mushroom Kingdom.

(Roy was about to reply, but more people started to come into the theatre. A Koopa sat in the back row, a Bob-omb in the front, and a Monty Mole that wouldn't shut up sat next to Luigi)

Monty Mole:

!Howsitgoing??Huhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuh?

Roy: Uh, SHUT UP!

(Roy punches the Monty Mole in the face, knocking him out. Surprisingly, nobody cared about what Roy just did, even Luigi)

Luigi: It's Roy's personality, so I'm not surprised.

(After that little incident, the lights started to dim out, and the Shy Guy from before started announcing over the speakers)

Shy Guy: Ladies and gentlemen, introducing the world famous comedian, Mr. Funnybones!

(Everyone in the audience starts clapping, even Roy and Luigi. The Monty Mole didn't since he was out cold. The curtain lifts, and a Dry Bones with a fancy bowtie appears on the stage)

Mr. Funnybones: Whoa, looks like a great crowd tonight! It could be worse, because I've heard about a guy with his left side cut off!

(A few gasps are heard in the seats)

Mr. Funnybones: Don't worry, he's ALL RIGHT now!

(A slight wind is heard in the theater, since nobody got the joke)

Mr. Funnybones: Left side cut off? All right now? Get it?

Roy: LAME!

(Roy throws a shoe at Mr. Funnybones)

Mr. Funnybones: Hey, no throwing objects!

Roy: I'll stop when I want to!

(Mr. Funnybones pretends that didn't happen, then continues with his act)

Mr. Funnybones: Okay now…airline food, what's up with that?

Roy: YOU SUCK!

(Roy throws an big angry red bird at Mr. Funnybones. Mr. Funnybone's head briefly changes into a panicked green pig before getting hit. After getting hit, the words "1000 points" appeared over him)

Bob-omb: OH MY GOSH, A REFERENCE TO ANGRY BIRDS! MY LIFE IS COMPLETE!

(The Bob-omb explodes for no reason, causing the whole theater to go up in flames. Everyone manages to get out safely, except for Mr. Funnybones and the Monty Mole. Why the Monty Mole? I said so, that's why! Anyway, Roy and Luigi look over the burning building)

Roy: Now this is what I call a show!

(Luigi facepalms while the firemen come in to put the fire out)

With Gonzales Jr…

(Gonzales Jr heads inside the shop, where a Porcupo with lots of jewelry on comes by to greet him)

Porcupo: Hello, and welcome to Cheep Cheep Charms! I'm Nancy, another one of the Prickly Sisters, but I work for the rich. HA!

Gonzales Jr: Ah, nice to see you again Rachel. You're introduction never gets old!

Nancy: True, but Mandy wants to give it a little more "pizazz" if you know what I mean.

Gonzales Jr: She always wants to enhance things, doesn't she?

Nancy: Yup, that's how she made these fabulous clothes!

(While Gonzales Jr was chatting with Nancy, Ella was stuffing her face with clothes, hoping to make off with them)

Ella: (thinking) Ha, I'll look good in these clothes for sure!

(While Ella was making her escape, she runs into a Cheep Cheep with lots of makeup and jewelry on her)

Cheep Cheep: What are you doing with those big cheeks, girl?

Ella: Ummmm, charity work?

Cheep Cheep: We don't allow charity work on my pad, Mandy's Cheep Cheep Charms! Spit out whatever you have in your mouth, or I'll have to call the cops!

(Knowing that she's in hot water, Ella quickly kicks Mandy, knocking her out. Ella then makes a quick getaway without Nancy or Gonzales Jr noticing her. After she gets out, she spits out all the clothes she stole)

Ella: Phew, she almost got me for a second.

(Blueytroopa comes in)

Blueytroopa: There you are! Where were you? I couldn't find you after giving you that snow cone!

Ella: Doing charity work!

(She points to the clothes she stole with all the Yoshi saliva on them)

Blueytroopa: Awwww, you were cleaning clothes! You're becoming a good person every day!

Ella: Thank you!

(She smiles cutely)

With the Eyeless…screw this, he's not interesting.

Eyeless Goomba: Hey, I'm a contestant in this show too!

(Yeah, but you are uninteresting)

Eyeless Goomba: At least tell the audience what happened to me!

(Fine. A fortune teller told you that you have bad luck)

Eyeless Goomba: What, nothing else?

(The Eyeless Goomba gets a big red bird thrown at him)

Bob-omb: ANOTHER ANGRY BIRDS REFERENCE! THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!

(The Bob-omb explodes, taking the Eyeless Goomba with him)

Eyeless Goomba: Why me?

(Later, at the city's barber shop…)

(All the contestants come in to see Birby6 waiting for them)

Birby6: Well, how do enjoy the city?

(Everyone gives their opinions, but I'm too lazy to type it all)

Birby6: Good, I'm glad you have those thoughts. Now it's time for the challenge!

(8 people then come in the room. They are Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, Princess Rosalina, Iggy Koopa, Larry Koopa, Waluigi, Wario, and a lion)

Lemmy: What's going on?

Birby6: You people will be doing each of these people's hair!

Eyeless Goomba: What's with the lion?

Birby6: I ran out of characters that have hair, so a lion was are next best thing. Anyway, whoever I think gets the best hairdo wins immunity. Here's who gets who:

**Ella = Peach**

**Roy = Wario**

**Lemmy = Iggy**

**Blueytroopa = Waluigi**

**Gourmet Guy = Rosalina**

**Eyeless Goomba = Lion**

**Luigi = Daisy**

**Gonzales Jr = Larry**

Eyeless Goomba: Awww, shoot.

Birby6: Begin!

(Laziness, laziness, do whatever laziness I do!)

Birby6: Stop, that is enough!

(Ella made Peach's hair into a nice ponytail)

Birby6: Basic, but effective.

(Roy made Wario completely bald)

Wario: WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO?

Roy: What? Baldness is my favorite hairstyle!

(Wario and Roy get in a fist fight)

Birby6: Ummmmm…next!

(Lemmy made Iggy's hair look like an ice cream cone)

Birby6: Darn it, now I'm hungry…

(Blueytroopa put tons of ribbons in Waluigi's hair)

Waluigi: Waluigi is not a girly girl!

Birby6: But they make you look pretty!

(Waluigi frowns)

Birby6: Next!

(Gourmet Guy is seen eating Rosalina's hair)

Birby6: What are you doing?

Gourmet Guy: Eating the spaghetti coming out of this girl's hair! It's actually quite tasty!

Rosalina: Help!

(birby6 ignores her pleas and goes to the next contestant. Luigi made Daisy look like she has long hair)

Birby6: O_O

Daisy: What?

Birby6: You look HOT!

(Daisy blushes while Luigi rubs the back of his head in embarrassment. Birby6 then looks to see Gonzales Jr made Larry's hair look like a strand of DNA)

Birby6: Impressive.

Gonzales Jr: Thanks!

(Birby6 looks around for the last contestant)

Birby6: Where's the Eyeless Goomba?

(A roar is heard from the back room, along with shrieks of the Eyeless Goomba. Pieces of some skin and trails of blood are leaking out the door)

Birby6: Maybe I should have gotten a less violent animal for this challenge.

Blueytroopa: You think?

Birby6: Ummmm…I guess Luigi wins due to making Daisy more HOT than usual.

(Luigi jumps for joy, occasionally saying "Go Weegee!")

Birby6: Okay then, time for the REVIEWS BOX!

(He gets out the box to see who gets voted off)

**Finally finished this part. I HOPE YOU LUIGI FANS ARE HAPPY.**

**Boo was the other suggestion, but Luigi won most of the reviews.**

**Remember, say in your review who you want to move out and who to move in! Luigi can't be voted out today due to him winning the challenge!**

**Birby6 out!**


	5. Episode 5a: LOSERS Vs n00b! Intro

Animal Crossing: Mario Style

Birby6: It's about time I got enough votes for an elimination!

Blueytroopa: Maybe people didn't like the whole "drunk bus driver" business.

Birby6: I WAS LOW ON BUDGET!

Ella: Whatever you say…host.

Birby6: First review is from dragon19kyoshi.

_Gonzales Jr., out! Boo, in_

Birby6: First vote is for Gonzales Jr!

(Ella gets surprised with the vote, and hopes there is no others like that one)

Birby6: Next is from Littlegirlatheart.

_Go WeeGee!  
Anyway, I want Roy out. All this mindless 'DESTROY!11!1' stuff gets old afer awhile.*Paints Target on head*  
Can we let Boo in? Ghosts rock._

Birby6: Next vote is for Roy!

Roy: WHAT? DO THESE PEOPLE WANT A BEATING FOR GOING AFTER ME OR WHAT?

Birby6: There is one vote left, and it will determine who is going. Is it Gonzales Jr, or Roy?

Lemmy: GET ON WITH IT ALREADY!

Birby6: Fine, Mr. Negative! Can I get a drum roll please?

(A drum rolls in front of Birby6)

Birby6: I didn't mean…never mind. Final vote is from Duskspirit!

_Umm, Roy! I don't like him at all. And I want...Baby Mario!_

Birby6: The final vote is for Roy!

Roy: WHAT THE HECK? I DEMAND ANOTHER CHANCE!

Birby6: I would ignore that Roy, but you're in luck, because tonight we're having a game called…

**LOSERS VS. n00b!**

Gourmet Guy: I guess it's going to be a challenge that's dumb, judging by the name.

Birby6: Shut up, it's a great challenge! Every fifth episode on this show, we'll have a game of…

**LOSERS VS. n00b!**

Birby6: …where the previous people that got eliminated go up against the guy that's trying to move in. The n00b gets five minutes to go hide somewhere in the surrounding area, and when the time is up, the losers go out to search for it. Whichever loser catches the n00b gets to come back on to the show, while the n00b will win if it can avoid getting caught for thirty minutes.

Luigi: That's basically a game of Cat and Mouse.

Birby6: NOBODY ASKED YOU! First, let's meet the losers, shall we?

(The many previous contestants come in)

_**Loser 1: Amazy Dayzee**_

**Reason for loss: Nobody liked how he was scared of everything, and everyone didn't expect anything good out of him.**

**Interview: AAAAAAAAHHHHHH, I'M SCARED OF INTERVIEWS!**

_**Loser 2: Ludwig von Koopa**_

**Reason for loss: Everyone thought he was uninteresting, while one thought he was a retard.**

**Interview: I'm glad to be getting a second chance. My intellect will win for sure!**

_**Loser 3: Toad**_

**Reason for loss: Everyone thought he wasn't doing anything interesting, and was boring the viewers.**

**Interview: I hope to win for sure! Look out, because I'll be coming back on the show!**

_**Loser 4: Roy Koopa**_

**Reason for loss: Nobody liked him. Even the brutal nature of his couldn't catch the eyes of others.**

**Interview: EVERYONE WILL PAY FOR VOTING ME OFF, BECAUSE I'LL BE COMING BACK IN WITH REVENGE AGAINST ALL OF YOU!**

Birby6: Now let's meet the n00b!

(A ghostly figure comes into the room)

Luigi: AAAAAAHHH!

(Luigi hides behind Gourmet Guy while the ghostly figure reveals itself)

Boo: Oh dear, I seemed to have already scared someone with my entrance. I was saving the scaring for later!

Birby6: Everyone, Boo is the one that's trying to move in!

(Muffled screams can be heard from behind Gourmet Guy, probably Luigi's)

Birby6: Boo will have five minutes to hide in the city. After that, it's everyone's game! Whichever loser catches Boo will come back on to the show, while Boo will come on the show if he evades capture for thirty minutes!

Amazy Dayzee: I'M SCARED OF GHOSTS!

Luigi: (muffled voice) You're not the only one.

Ludwig: I theorize that my superior intellect will indeed help capture Boo and win.

Toad: Watch out Boo, for I'll be the one catching you!

Roy: I suggest Boo should give himself up to me, unless he wants me to end his afterlife!

Boo: My ghostly abilities will be used to their fullest, so going after me is futile.

Birby6: Now that it's settled, lets interview each contestant still on the show on who they think will win.

**Ella: Boo totally has this handled. His invisibility will totally win the game, although Ludwig might be able to find him with his high IQ.**

**Blueytroopa: To me, Ludwig has this hands down. His smarts are enough for him to pinpoint where Boo might be, and catch him without Boo knowing what hit him.**

**(Eyeless Goomba comes back in with tons of injuries due to the lion roughing him up)**

**Eyeless Goomba: (pant) (pant) Boo…will…win…this…**

**(He collapses on the floor from exhaustion)**

**Lemmy: I believe my brother Ludwig has this handled. I've seen his inventions back at home, so I know that his great intellect will win this.**

**Gourmet Guy: Mmmmmmm…Toad will win because his head is a mushroom…mmmmmmmm, Fried Shroom seems tasty… **

**(Gourmet Guy starts to drool over the thought of cooked Toad)**

**Gonzales Jr: Boo completely. Do the losers even know that Boos can turn invisible? That trait will make Boo win.**

**Luigi: Ludwig! I'm not choosing him because Boo scares me, hehehehehehehehe…**

**(Luigi starts to sweat a little bit)**

Birby6: To make things fair, the losers will each get a Poltergeist 3000, since Boos can only be captured with those machines. With that out of the way, let's begin shall we?

(Boo gets into position)

Birby6: GO!

**Didn't expect this did ya? Well, I thought this might be nice to give the eliminated people a second chance, and to avoid Bowser's rage over his window. **

**So, who do you think will win this game? Make sure to put that in a review.**

**Birby6 out!**


End file.
